Tres hijos
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Una vez alguien dijo que las relaciones amorosas no eran el fuerte de Harry. Obviamente ese alguien no sabía que Harry tenía tres hijos, dramáticos, confundidos y lentos. O de cómo Harry lidia con las relaciones de sus tres hijos


_Una vez alguien dijo que las relaciones amorosas no eran el fuerte de Harry._

**Lily**

Harry traga y suspira con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Sabe que no sirve de nada maldecir a nadie, pero las ganas de hacerlo le pican en la garganta. Carraspea y toca con la mano libre la madera.

—No creo poder hablar —escucha un murmullo del otro lado. Harry asiente para sí mismo, dándose ánimo

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta con la oreja pegada a la puerta. La puerta se abre como respuesta.

Harry entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Lily está en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Tiene el cabello húmedo y el pijama peludo puesto. Harry se sienta a su lado, recargando la espalda en la pared, le extiende su mano en el aire y Lily la toma entrelazando sus dedos de inmediato.

—Tu madre jamás me dejó entrar a la habitación cuando estaba triste o enojada —comentó acariciando su mano. Lily asiente y Harry ve como nuevas lágrimas escurren por sus ojos.

Lily recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y llora en silencio. Harry nunca deja de acariciar su mano. Él espera, no cuenta el tiempo, solo sabe que su corazón se rompe junto al de su hija con cada lágrima que cae de sus ojos. Concluye que nadie, y mucho menos su hija, va a pasar por algo así sola, no con él a un lado.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —susurra Harry. Lily asiente, luego niega.

—No puedo hablar —murmura. Harry asiente y limpia la mejilla expuesta torciendo su mano hasta alcanzarla.

—¿Dónde está Tyler? —Lily niega y gruñe.

—Bastardo.

Harry asiente y alza el hombro donde no está su hija con conformidad.

—Finalmente de acuerdo —Lily sonríe y abraza el brazo de su padre, sin soltar su mano.

—Me mintió, papá. Él sabía que Patric salía con otra chica y no me lo dijo. Se quedó ahí parado, viendo cómo se metía en su garganta.

Si voz se rompe y se forman varios pucheros involuntarios en sus labios.

—¿Tú te metiste en su garganta? —pregunta Harry.

—¡Papá! —Lily alza la mirada y niega. Harry sonríe y limpiar su mejilla de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, lo siento.

Lily deja caer más lágrimas y vuelve al hombro de su padre.

—Nunca creí que diría esto pero, Tyler no te mentiría jamás, posiblemente Tyler no sabía nada realmente, y el chico ése es un idiota por todo lo que se ha perdido —Lily no dice nada, Harry acaricia su mano y observa su cabello.

—Ambos son unos idiotas. Todos.

Harry ríe y asiente.

—Así solemos ser los hombres, Lils.

Lily suspira y niega.

—Tú no lo fuiste con mamá.

Harry suelta una verdadera carcajada y niega.

—Oh, cariño. Yo fui el más idiota de todos con tu madre —Lily alza la mirada cristalina a su padre y se queda ahí solo mirando.

—No los quiero ver, nunca.

Harry la abraza con fuerza y acaricia su cabello.

—Patric puede irse a la mierda, pero —Harry gruñe y rueda los ojos—, creo que deberías escuchar a Tyler. Si es necesario le daré veritaserum ¿Qué te parece? Así sabremos que tan listillo es ese muchacho.

Lily sonríe y asiente.

—Bien, pero no será pronto.

Escuchan pasos y tocan la puerta a los pocos segundos.

—¡Lily! ¡Tyler está en casa! —grita Albus. Lily se aparte de su padre y niega con la cabeza.

—¡Dile que se largue y no vuelva hasta que tenga una buena botella de whisky de fuego y chocolate colombiano! —gritó Harry en respuesta, Lily ríe y abraza a su padre de nuevo.

Albus gruñe del otro lado de la puerta pero lo escuchan bajar las escaleras y cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

—No va a conseguir nada de eso, papá.

—Lo sé, a ver qué baratijas trae —Lily vuelve a reír, con lágrimas en los ojos, se recarga en el hombro de su padre y suspira.

—¿Crees que sea mala suerte? —pregunta con vergüenza. Harry frunce el entrecejo y observa el cabello rojo de su hija.

—¿El qué?

—Que ningún chico quiera estar conmigo —murmura y Harry cree que su corazón nunca estuvo roto realmente hasta ese momento—. Sé que soy linda, inteligente y que valgo mucho ¡Vamos! No soy mala persona.

—No. No creo que sea mala suerte, creo que tienes una suerte increíble —Harry se aparta y sostiene su rostro entre sus dos manos—. Creo que eres tan asombrosa que el universo se niega a dejarte con cualquier mequetrefe como Patric. Incluso Tyler.

Lily asiente y recarga su espalda en la pared.

—¿Quieres que mandé a tus hermanos con la tía Hermione?

Lily niega y suspira.

—No, justo ahora quiero estar con los hombres que sí valen la pena —asiente para sí misma y toma la mano de su padre con cariño.

—Chocolate caliente estará bien —Lily asiente y sonríe.

—Iré abajo, tengo una historia que contar y una dirección que divulgar para obtener justicia —Harry ríe y niega mientras su hija sale de la habitación para ir con sus hermanos.

—¡Oye! ¿Y tú cuando estuviste en casa de ese tipo? —no obtiene más respuesta que los pies descalzos de su hija chocando contra los escalones. Harry suspira y recarga su cabeza en la pared—. Bien eso no estuvo tan mal, Potter, nada mal.

**Albus**

Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo comenzar la conversación. Ni siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo.

—Con un carajo que si, soy su padre —se dice a sí mismo. Entonces camina hasta la banca fuera del colegio dónde está Albus.

—Papá —Albus parece asombrado de que éste ahí, pero no le reclama. Harry solo sonríe.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Albus asiente y mueve sus libros.

—¿Quién te ha llamado? —pregunta con cautela. Harry sonríe y revuelve el cabello de su hijo.

Albus suspiró con resignación y recarga su cabeza en el muro detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry. Albus se encoge de hombros y traga duro.

—Creo que se jodió todo.

Harry frunce el entrecejo y carraspea.

—Tengo que admitir que eso parece en ciertas ocasiones pero no es así —Albus ríe sin humor y niega, cierra los ojos y suspira.

—Yo… creí que Alessia… creí que estaba enamorado de ella —suspira y mira al jardín con tristeza.

Harry quiere meterse en su mente para saber qué carajo pasó y arreglar las cosas, siente que no hay algo más doloroso que no poder hacer nada ante el sentimiento que pasa por los ojos de su hijo. Y por un demonio que quiere golpear algo para desquitar su impotencia.

—Y cuando le conté a Rose, enloqueció de felicidad, me aseguró que Alessia sentía lo mismo, que ella preguntaba por mi, que me veía entrenar… y creí que haría lo correcto al pedirle que fuera mi novia, pero Scorpius se me lanzó encima —abrió los ojos con exageración en dirección a su padre, Harry sabe que su hijo busca una buena explicación de la actitud de su amigo—. Me gritó que era un estúpido, que Alessia jamás podría quererme, que no me conocía y que ella no merecía nada de mí.

Harry piensa, imagina una pelota, la rebota, la gira, la lanza, la estruja, la patea y piensa, recuerda, me incluso imagina.

—Entonces dejó de hablarme. Rose dijo que seguramente tenía miedo de que lo dejara de lado una vez que estuviera con Alessia, y yo no sé qué pensar… —suspira y deja caer sus hombros abatido. Harry asiente, con la pelota entre sus manos, seguro de lo que dirá.

—¿No crees que Scorpius sienta algo más? —pregunta con cautela, sin intención de alterar o confundir más a su hijo. Pero Albus solo frunce el entrecejo—. Ya sabes, más que compañeros.

Albus observa a su padre a los ojos, como leyendo sus ideas, después de unos segundos abre los ojos con asombro.

—¿Crees que Scorpius sienta algo por Alessia? —exclamó escandalizado. Harry quiere golpearse la frente.

—¡Merlín, no! —dice abruptamente, sonríe y sube una pierna a la banca para poder mirar a su hijo de frente—. Quise decir que, quizá Scorpius sienta más que amistad por ti, Al.

Albus no se escandaliza, asusta o hiperventila, tan solo frunce los labios y observa sus manos.

—No lo sé… —susurra. Harry sonríe y se acerca a Albus para abrazarlo por los hombros.

—Creo recordar una conversación muy larga sobre querer a un amigo, sus pros y contras —masculla Harry. Albus alza la mirada incrédula a su padre.

—¡Entonces es cierto que Rose te cuenta todo! ¡Ella te llamo! —grita con reproche— Voy a hechizar a esa mal…

—No vas a hechizar a nadie, Al. Yo siempre le pregunto por ustedes —ríe Harry—. Así que dime ¿A qué se debió esa conversación?

Albus pasea sus ojos por el césped antes de hablar bajito, como analizado el suceso.

—Scorpius estaba preocupado por qué le gustaba un chico que era amigo suyo desde niños… entonces él quería saber si se arruinaría todo una vez que le confesara sus sentimientos —frunce el entrecejo y vuelve la mirada a su padre—. Entre Rose y yo le dijimos por qué sí y por qué no debía confesar sus sentimientos.

Harry asiente y espera con paciencia, casi escuchando la voz de Rose en su consciencia "eres tan lento Potter". Entonces Albus vuelve a abrir los ojos más de lo normal y grita el la oreja de su padre: —¡Él hablaba de mí!

Harry sonríe a pesar de que sabe que esto solo fue un poquito de resolución a la confusión mental de su hijo.

—¿Sentiste algo por Scorpius alguna vez, Albus? —pregunta Harry con seriedad.

Harry ama a Albus y lo que menos quiere es que el sufra, ya sea por un amigo o algún amorío, más si sabe que los daños serán una calamidad para todos.

Albus enrojece y se encoge de hombros, Harry sonríe y asiente. Él entiende, es difícil. Pero justo cuando Harry va a insinuarle que debe arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo de la mejor manera posible para ambos, este aparece.

—Señor Potter, Señor —saludó el rubio en cuanto llegó frente a ellos. Harry le sonríe y asiente, observa a su hijo repentinamente mudo— ¿Albus? Podemos… ¿Podemos arreglar las cosas? —el rubio cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro con nerviosismo.

Harry mantiene su sonrisa cuando presiona el hombro de Albus, se acerca a su oreja con cautela y un poco de entusiasmo, a sabiendas que su hijo no es idiota y sabrá que hacer si le da un empujón.

—Ustedes son amigos, y el cariño que se tienen no va a desaparecer, pero sí puede cambiar, y no está mal ¿De acuerdo? —Albus asiente y ve cómo su padre se pone de pie, le revuelve el cabello y se aparta un par de pasos—. Pase lo que pase estaré aquí.

Albus asiente de nuevo y espera a que su padre estreche la mano de Scorpius para hacerse aún más al costado de la banca.

Cuando Harry cruza los jardines hasta la salida del colegio, ve a su hijo y a Scorpius hablar con un montón de ademanes, sonrisas y menos espacio entre ellos.

Y Harry espera a Scorpius en la cena el próximo verano.

**James**

Harry aparece fuera de la Madriguera justo cuando Rose le lanza algún líquido al rostro de su hijo y se mete furiosa a la casa. James se queda en la entrada con la mirada gacha y el rostro goteando. Harry no puede evitar sonreír.

Le apunta con su varita y su rostro vuelve a estar seco cuando alza la mirada. James sonríe con gracia hasta que se da cuenta que su padre ya sabe lo que pasó y que no sirve de nada intentar aparentar.

—Me escupió una gallina —dice cuando su padre está frente a él. Harry eleva ambas cejas y asiente.

—¿Y qué le hiciste a la gallina para que te escupiera? —James suspira, pasando sus manos por su rostro y cabello

—Nada, te prometo que nada —gruñe y niega—. Le dije que se veía linda con ese vestido, que me gustaría poder verla así más seguido ¡Y me lanzó el agua en la cara! —exclamó indignado. Harry ríe y palmea su espalda.

—Hijo, lo estropeaste si saber que lo habías hecho —James frunce el entrecejo y observa a su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Eso es posible? ¿Estropear algo si saber que lo haces? —James golpea su frente y asiente con pesadez—. Pues si, lo acabo de hacer.

James suspira y recarga su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Creo que tengo razón, soy demasiado idiota para estar con alguien como ella —bufa y extiende los brazos sobre él con dramatismo— ¡O como cualquier persona!

Harry niega y le da un codazo suave en su costado.

—Por supuesto que no, James. No eres ningún idiota —lo anima Harry, pero James solo bufa mirando sus zapatos—. Eres inteligente y asombroso, algo torpe pero…

—¡Papá! —James lo observa con reproche pero ríe ante la sonrisa de su padre.

—Tienes que admitir que eres algo torpe, James —el susodicho niega y vuelve a bufar con una sonrisa en el rostro—. El punto es que no eres ningún idiota, simplemente Rose malinterpretó lo que dijiste —Harry se encoge de hombros y revuelve el cabello de James con cariño.

Pero James es terco. Así que niega con la cabeza y hunde sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—A veces pienso que no le interesa estar conmigo, pero no sabe cómo decirme… entonces me trata así, espera que sea yo el que le diga basta —susurra. Harry lo observa en silencio, James parece realmente apagado, Harry quiere zarandearlo para que vea lo que todos ven—. Tan vez deba hacerlo. Decirle que ya basta ¿No crees?

Alza la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Harry, impasibles, tranquilos y pensantes.

—Imagino que es una verdadera tortura tener que aguantar a alguien que no quieres que esté contigo, y yo —se encoge de hombros y bufa—. Yo la quiero demasiado como para hacerle algo así de horrible.

Harry asiente antes de codear a James nuevamente en su costado.

—Creo que eso sería lo peor que puedas hacer —dice Harry con tranquilidad—. Rose verdaderamente te quiere, de lo contrario su padre y hermano hubieran salido detrás de ti, y jamás hubieran permitido que salieras con ella.

James observa con atención a su padre.

—Sabes que Rose es demasiado pensativa, le encontrará un sentido a las cosas que no tendrá nada que ver con lo que hayas querido decir, tenle paciencia, explícale, pero jamás la dejes ir —Harry asiente y vuelve a desordenar el cabello de James.

—¿Pero si…? Papá, yo no sé si ella de verdad esté dispuesta a estar conmigo —murmura, Harry sonríe y lo abraza.

—Puedes preguntar, James, eso no está mal.

James aún parece desorientado, casi inseguro, Harry de verdad quiere zarandearlo para que el James con seguridad y ego de sobra vuelva y entre por Rose.

—Ambos saben que son felices juntos, y cuando dejen de estarlo ustedes lo sabrán primero que nadie —James frunce el entrecejo y suspira.

—¿Debo disculparme? —pregunta confundido.

Harry ríe y hace una mueca cuando termina de reír.

—Puede ser.

Entonces James parece indignado de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué me voy a disculpar? ¿Por no saber qué dije? —le pregunta con verdadera duda. Harry palmea su hombro y asiente con pesadumbre.

—Exactamente, James.

Su hijo suspira y bufa antes de incorporarse y subir abrir la puerta.

—Deseame suerte —pide James antes de entrar. Harry sonríe y se incorpora igualmente.

—Suerte —James sonríe y entra a la Madriguera con su seguridad natural y postura firme—. Bien, estuvo bien, se va a arreglar —Harry se felicita a su mismo en la oscuridad y soledad del jardín.

_Obviamente ese alguien no sabía que Harry tenía tres hijos, dramáticos, confundidos y lentos._


End file.
